Signus
This page is owned by SquidIsEvenCooler. Please do not edit it without their permission. Description Signus is a goblin-like monster, born to parents he never knew. He is 20 years old, and is the official "World's biggest coward". He enjoys hiding behind rocks and making jokes. Signus does not have many relationships with people and is almost always alone. Appearance Signus is a very light purple monster. He often wears a white T-shirt and a blue leather jacket, along with grey sweatpants and average grey shoes. He sometimes wears a grey shirt and no jacket, but only if it's absolutely necessary. Personality Signus avoids being social whenever possible, so not many know his personality, but he does have an intriguing personality. He has a general downbeat attitude about pretty much everything and tries to avoid being active and getting things done, but still enjoys challenging himself with brain teasers. He is not very active but somehow remains at average strength. Signus stays under the vent puzzle in Hotland and does not often leave. In battle, Signus will often try to run or hide, although if you try to fight him long enough, he is revealed to be surprisingly good at fighting, although in the genocide route he doesn't attack. He hates himself for being lazy and anti-social, but still make no effort whatsoever to change it. Signus has no interest in becoming involved in a romantic relationship, not because pretty much no one knows him, but because he is anti-social and doesn't feel ready for the commitment. However, he is feeling a little lonely nowadays, so he wouldn't mind a little love. Background Signus doesn't really know his date of birth, or who his parents were, but all he knows is one day he woke up under the Hotland vent puzzle. At a young age, he was thrown into an orphanage where he lived until age seven (when he escaped). When he lived there, Signus was that one kid in the corner who just reads and somehow still knows what's going on around him. Signus was unhappy in the orphanage and it was probably for the better that he left. But living off 50 cents a day was harder then he expected. Luckily, he was able to mooch free ice cream from the nice cream guy. But living off 50 cents and a nice cream a day was still difficult. This resulted in him becoming malnutrition, causing him to have a low level of HP. Signus spent the vast majority of his time doing brain teasers under the vent puzzle and enjoyed doing so. He also practiced hiding behind rocks. Signus almost never speaks of his past, simply because he doesn't think anyone wants to hear an average sad orphan story. Main story Genocide On the Genocide route, Signus barely appears, although he can be seen sabotaging the vent puzzle. He also fires purple spikes at the protaganist throughout Hotland. At the entrance to the CORE, he confronts the player and attacks them, although he does not attack. However, because of his high DF, the player can barely damage him. He eventually runs away at low HP, and it is not required to kill him in the Genocide route. He can also be seen hiding behind a pillar in the judgment hall. During his battle, a heavy metal fast-paced version of "Here comes the bride" plays, titled "There goes the bride". “That’s it. You’ve pushed me to my limit.” “You killed everyone I know, killed everyone I didn’t know, and now you want to kill me.” “Go on. Try me.” Neutral Signus is seen under the vent puzzle as a shadowy figure. If the player pursues him, there is a chase sequence. If the player catches up to Signus, there is a fight, and he pops up here and there throughout the game. If they don't, he doesn't appear for the rest of the game, except as an unreachable shadow under the vent puzzle. He also can be seen hiding behind a rock in Hotland. An electronic remix of the Littlewood night theme plays, titled "Dance with the copyrighted coward". "Uh, hey..." "Stop trying to kill me..." (if the player attacks him) "Could you leave me alone..." (if the player spares him) Pacifist The true pacifist route is the same as the neutral route, but it is easier to catch him in the chase sequence, and he is much less anti-social. He also is seen hiding behind a rock in Waterfall. A soft slowed down version of "Nightmare King" from Hollow Knight plays, titled "Running away". Relationships Nice Cream Guy Signus is friends with the nice cream guy due to bonding over many years of free nice cream. My Signus art gallery This is where I, SquidIsCool, will upload official Signus art. Category:OC